shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Julian " Wartime " Light
Contents http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Layout# show Introduction Julian "Wartime" Light is a pirate from the South Blue, who roams around the Grand Line with his crew The Chilled Pirates. Julian is the captain of The Chilled Pirates. Julian was inspired by http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Monkey_D._Luffy%7CMonkey D. Luffy to become a pirate because of all the dangerous and bold things he heard Luffy did. Julian big dream is to become a Yonko since he believes Luffy will become Pirate King. Appearance Julian is a kid of average height, lean muscle, no facialbody hair. He is lighted skinned and has short hair. He has Pitch black eyes and hair. He carries only one weapon, a pistol in his one holster. He has Scar on his forehead from getting shot( thankfully saved by his amazing doctor) and a large slash across his back from his fight against an Rear Admiral. Julian's clothes vary depending on how he feels, but usually has a tropical t-shirt, pants, and his Captain's coat. Personality Julian is usually a laid back guy, very understanding, until you mess with one of his crew. He is the nicest guy you know and also the cruelest if you mess with him enough. He fights only when needed, he is very diplomatic, but if you get in his way he will get rid of you without haste. Abilities and Powers Marksmanship Julian carries a pistol and is pretty good with it, but its not his main power. Hand to Hand Combat Julian has his own unique freestyle type of combat since he has a devil fruit. Physical Strength Julian has extreme physical strength... enough said Agility Julian may not be the fastest, but he does have some decieving speed that will make your end if you are not careful Endurance Julian actually prides himself on his endurance and can take tons of damage. He increases this ability after every fight. As long as Julian has his crew in his mind, he will not give up on any opponent no matter how strong. Weapons He only carries a single pistol Devil Fruit Summary, Type Usage Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew - The Chilled Pirates Family - none Allies/ Friends - Two best friends/fellow crew members Solomon Blue and Edgar Gardner Enemies - Anyone who opposes him History No one knows much except one day showed up with his two best friends recruiting for a pirate crew in the South Blue. ( I want to create a well thoughtout story when I have time :) Character Design Well I love One Piece and always had ideas of my own characters., then i found this wonderful place where I can write my ideas on. Major Battles Julian Light vs. Commodore Lance and Commodore Cumberbatch Julian Light vs. Rear Admiral Red Quotes " I will fight as long as my crew needs me ". Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Human Category:Captain Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User